The day the world went dark (James bond fanfiction)
by Anna.Howell119
Summary: It is 1998 the day the world went dark... My name is Bond, James Bond and this is how I saved the world before it ended my friends life.. read on to find out what happens in the end do I life or do I die?
1. The introduction

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"It was 1998 and I was out with a couple of my 'spy' mates when it happened, someone turned off the sun, we had a message that said "you have four hours till I turn the oxygen off and you all die, good luck, and good bye."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Let me introduce myself my name is Bond, James Bond and this is my last mission before I leave or die./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I am 5ft 11', I have dirty blond hair, I am a double 007 agent top of my game and now I have to help stop the earth from dying./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"We all looked at each other before we ran back to our cars and headed back to got back to HQ in record time to find out that where was 10 agents waiting for our return, they escorted us to the bossed room, Julie was her name, tall slim person, nice to some people and horrible to others, she gave us our brief and we set to work to find out who this guy is and stop him before it is to late./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I got a phone call half way through my work it was him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He said "meet me alone at the abandond hospital where they had that gas leak, at ten to twelve or else" he hung up before I got a chance to answer him/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Suddenly I looked up at the wall clock and it was 11:40 so I had to hurry and get there before time ran out.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongread on to find out what happens/strong/p 


	2. Ambushed

I was at the abandoned hospital and it was nearly ten to twelve and there was no sign of him.

My car clock turned to ten to twelve and there it was a black bentley with nice new white wheels, a tall quick stubby man got out of the car the exact same time as me, but he was not alone he had five cars pull up next to him they where BMW's and one beautiful jaguar car which I loved but the aston Martin DB9 was my fave my car I arrived in to truth be told..

I started walking towards him when he stated to talk to me.

"so you must be M.I.6. Agent? pleased to meet you mr Bond" said the man

"and you are who? Apart from the guy who shut off the sun apart from that and how did you know my names" asked Bond

"oh how rude of me, my name is John Jones but you can call me JJ, and your dad and I go back a long way, and let me say how sorry I am that they where killed at such a young age" said JJ

"anyway let's get down to business, why did you turn off the sun?" asked bond

"because I am fed up of people treating me like I am nobody, I am a billionnare for god sake, so I Desided to turn off the sun" explained JJ

" but nobody listening now either people are just trying to keep warming and to stay alive, this isn't what you wanted was it?" asked Bond

"no, but your listening now, aren't you, and no I don't what people dead, I just want them to suffer like I suffered having no one to talk to, but if someone gets hurt maybe they might just start to listen, what do you think?" asked JJ

"I think you are right they will listen but in the wrong content you want, you want them to take you more seriously but they don't do they? And how would you hurt anyway there is no one in sight apart from you and...me, you would beat me up just so people would listen to you?" stated Bond

" yeah, and as you haven't worked it out yet you are surrounded 40 to 1, there is nochange in hell you will get out of here in one piece, Mr Bond" said JJ

"oh, and how did you work that one out" asked Bond

" as you are out numbered I surely advice you surrender while you are still intaced Mr Bond" says JJ

"I don't intend of giving up that easierly John, as you have already figued that one out, because I know for a fact there I have just had a rope thrown over me, so I can't run" stated Bond

"oh yes, boys attack him and leave him here to rot away while no one can find him here has he didn't tell them where he was going" instructed JJ


	3. Not a chance

Ok so JJ told his men to beat me up leave me here to rot, not a chance I beat his men up with ease and got back in my car and left after JJ's car which was just ahead.

He spotted me a long way off do there went the surprise part, but he hadn't noticed who was driving so he hadn't stated shooting at my car yet which was nice, but what if he had seen me and just thinking he could lose me at the traffic lights up ahead which where moments way from turning red, but I knew these roads a lot better than he did, I knew that for a fact, I lived here all my life, since I was a youth boy.

As he thought the lights changed from green to red, he had just got passed them luckily for me there was a turning just before the lights which I new cut him off just a mile and a bit.

It all depended on how fast I traveled, I was quick, I was straight behind him, and he did nothing about it just lead me on a wild goose chase up and down the mountains and along roads and around steal bend, in the end I Desided to end this, I Desided to shoot all four wheels and then take him in for questioning, but he was to quick me for, the wheels where shot but he just legged it... He had left me a note some sort of ridle.

I headed back to HQ to be greeted by a very unhappy boss, until I told her about the note and ridle saying I would get onto it straight away.


	4. the riddle

So I just managed to work out the first part of the riddle "what has a bed but never sleeps? what has a mouth but no head? easy a river. It says at the end of the whole riddle that he will give him self up if I crack it.

The next bit is "I can be high and dry or I can be low and wet" I do not have a clue, but I need to get it, if has to be something to do with the river?... Um.

Hour and a half later

I got it, I screamed at the top of my voice, a seal it swims in the Water which is low and wet and sleeps on land which is high and dry.

"Ok so where is there a river that has seals swimming in it or next to it? Come here Lou, what is your schedule like today?" I asked Lou

"quite empty, why do you want my help in this misson?"said Lou

"yeah, I do we are going to go and get this guy once and for all" I said

"when you mean we you mean the royal we, as in just me?" asked Lou concerned

"yes why you chicken?" I asked

"n-no of course not, I j-just never really h-had a s-successful misson I have alway gotten really badly beaten up" said Lou

"I will be two blocks away Lou so I will have your back I promise u" I said

"Fine but you better" said Lou

"Louis you are the most handsome guy in the force, I won't let anything bad happen to you a promise is a promise, let's head on out" I told Louis

So he nodes and we leave


	5. the mission and the funeral

Lou nodded, so we both went to find this guy at the local 'Seal River' it was only a couple of miles away from the police station so not far. Louis looked scared as hell like something bad was going to happen to him or something, I managed to reassure him that nothing is going to happen, I dropped him off 10 minutes behind schedule and drove off.

Louis' POV

I was only there for 5 minutes before a car pulled up knocking me off my feet and putting me in the back of the car, it was too late to send Bond a text as they had already smashed my phone up, what a waste of the new I phone 6, after they smashed my phone they gagged me and tied me up.

"Who are you handsome?" asked one of the guys

"Louis, Bond sent me we two blocks that way, alone"

"Good now, what are we going to do with you? I know we'll keep you as a hostage and kill you if nobody turns up" said the guy

I just realized we hadn't moved anywhere, so we waited and they rang Bond in the end and told him to come and get me or I'll die a painful way. And he was not joking, he saw a black car and we both got out of the car before the other car stopped.

He held me at gun point, holding the gun really close to my head; you could feel the tension between the two men.

"Guys guys really are we really going to argue it's nearly been a week, and if he wanted to shut of the oxygen then he would have done it by now wouldn't he Bond" I yelled to Bond

He just nodded and the man that had me nodded as well as to say I'm right, I was hoping that I would have given him any ideas, he told me to carry on saying what I was saying, so I did.

"Look guys the sun is turned off right? And we are all freezing cold right? We would give anything for the sun to be tuned on again, while you two were arguing I managed to hack into all the radio stations around the world, so everyone can hear what we are saying so be careful.

As you were saying you wanted people to listen to you know you have got that chance, tell me why did you turn of the sun? What do you get out of it if people freeze to death?"

"Nothing I don't want people to die just want them to listen to me and not to tell me that my research is worthless, I think I might have found a cure for blind people so they can see again and not be short or long sighted anymore but people said that was impossible" JJ told us

"Well people are listening now, so why don't you turn the sun back on?" I ask him

He nodded and agreed that we would but he said he didn't know how when he got back to the car with me and Bond keeping an eye on him.

"What do you mean you don't know how to turn it back on?" I asked him

"I don't know how I never worked it out, I had my other mate killed before we worked out a way to get it back on again and he was very smart in deed" he told us

"How smart?" I asked him

"University of Manchester smart" JJ told me

"Well luckily for you I got a degree in maths in the University of Cambridge" I said shocking JJ and Bond

"So do you think you can do this Louis?" Bond asked me

"Of course I can but I will need a few minutes though Bond" I told Bond

"Of course you have until M.I.6 gets here sorry mate, that's all I can give you" said Bond

I nodded and tuned back to the computer to do what I had to do.

An hour later

M.I.6 turned up arrest JJ and came to see what I was doing nearly arresting me until they realized who I was, "how's it going Lou?" yelled Bond "nearly there, think I've got it" I yelled back and there you go, the sun is back to its normal look.

The sun tuned from blue to orange again and could hear from miles people shouting and screaming with joyment that summer was summer again the warm sun on our faces, it was heaven.

As for JJ he was about to spend a long time inside, when we tuned all the guys in the M.I.6 truck where knocked out. "Thank you Louis for the calculations, now I'm sorry this has to end this way BANG" said JJ

As the bullet hit me with full pelt I just managed to fire two shots of my own, one on the computer to destroy it and two on JJ, but nothing would safe me though as the bullet hit me right in the chest luckily not the side of the heart, but the other side, I landed on the cold hard pavement with a bang before the other two looked round to see I was bleeding quite badly, and unconscious, and a very weak pulse, an ambulance was called to the scene, and they pronounced me dead at the scene , they said the bullet had gone to deep, and it had hit one of the main archeries.

Three weeks later

Bond's POV

Today was a sad day it was Louis' funeral, who can a young lad be killed at such a young age he was only 20 when he was shot, he boss turned p o show her respect I believe they were both dating before he was killed, his mum, dad, sister and even his friends turned up. It was an hour long before we all chatted and then went our separate ways, I could see the tears in everyone's eyes how could he be dead.

R.I.P LOUIS M.I.6 SECRET AGENT.


End file.
